The disclosure relates to a touch sensing apparatus and a touch sensing method of a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch sensing apparatus, a touch sensing method, a touch sensing system, and a display system using the same.
A touch sensing apparatus is an input apparatus for receiving user input, which input is made using an object such as a finger or a touch pen in response to data shown on a screen of a display apparatus or the like. The touch sensing apparatus requires a number of touch sensors in proportion to the size of a touch panel. For example, each touch sensor requires a pad in a self-capacitance sensing scheme based on an in-cell structure. As such, the number of pins and the size of a touch sensor chip are greatly increased.